The Cold Truth
by Metarex
Summary: My sixth story in my Metarex/Guardian series. Sonic and his friends have headed for a new world where the Metarex leader waits in anticipation to put them in their place. There are some OCs and the previous stories are listed on my profile.
1. Prologue

Last time on _**A** **_Watery_ Grave**_.

* * *

><p>The crew stumbled upon a familiar planet...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It looks awfully familiar." spoke Cream.<em>

_"There sure is a lot of water." said Sonic hoping they were going to avoid this planet._

_"It can't be…Planet Hydro?" spoke Chris._

* * *

><p>...which resulted in their landing and attack...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Then it's settled. Set coordinates for Planet Hyrdo." Tails ordered.<em>

_Something struck the side of the ship throwing everyone off balance._

_"What's that?" Amy was really worried._

_"We need to head back. It could be a Metarex." Sonic grabbed Amy's hand as he rushed her back to where the rest of the crew was._

* * *

><p>...that separated someone from the group...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wait. Where's Cream and Cheese?" asked Amy as she scanned the area.<em>

* * *

><p>...resulting in unrest both emotionally...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This is bad. At this rate, Sonic will be consumed by his dark side and all would be lost." thought Starlight as shook her head feeling unsure what to do.<em>

* * *

><p>...and mentally...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Calm down. You could get us killed. We need to think this through." Starlight knew how he was feeling, but his attitude wasn't going to help anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>...and cost someone dear's life...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How could you? I'll never forgive you. We could have saved her." Cream was literally screaming at Sonic's face.<em>

_"Chooo!" Cheese looked equally as angry._

_"But..." Sonic started, but neither would let him finish._

_"I hate you! I wish we were never friends!" Cream screamed as she stormed off._

* * *

><p>..yet they progress forward in their own ways.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're right. I'm going to stop the Metarex whether or not I have friends." The hedgehog realized the point he was making and that the correct choice would be to let everything go.<em>

_"Tell them including the Metarex kings that I'll be heading to Freezing Fang's location. It looks like I have to deal with Sonic myself." said the Metarex leader._

_"Fine. I refuse to follow White Lily anymore." said Starlight without any bit of hesitation._

* * *

><p>Here's the prologue. Please read <em><strong>A<strong> **_Watery_ Grave **_if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

Sorry for the slow updates. I've been getting busy again. Please read the note at the end as I have a couple news to report. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Truth<p>

The Metarex leader tapped its forefinger against its other hand as neither Starlight nor the Metarex said anything. Finally, Cosmo's daughter was the first to break the silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" asked the plant girl.

"Yes. It's just that I'm surprised about how willing you are to abandon White Lily." replied the leader.

"If you're saying I trust you, I don't; however, I can't trust her anymore." said Starlight.

"I'm not. It's simple curiosity. Your quick response makes me wonder if you simply want to use me." spoke the Metarex leader.

Cosmo's daughter said nothing, but one of her eyes twitched and she frowned at the notion.

After some moments of silence, the plant girl spoke, "Even so, isn't that for me to decide? You only requested that I go against White Lily."

"True. What is it you want to know?" said the Metarex.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What's your relationship with Sonic and White Lily? How…" started Starlight.

"I thought you wanted to know more about your mother. It sounds like you're still acting as White Lily's lapdog." interrupted the leader.

Cosmo's daughter gritted her teeth and spat out, "Why are you avoiding my questions?"

"I'm letting you know that I can only tell you so much before I require more from you." spoke the Metarex leader.

"…What can you tell me about my mother?" questioned the plant girl after some thought over the Metarex's statement.

"You know that she's a Guardian. Her mutation is stone and she wields daggers. The reason she never knew about her ability was because she was too peaceful to awaken the mutation." answered the leader.

"Tell me something I don't know." said Starlight.

"She's been attacking my forces." spoke the Metarex leader.

This piqued her interest and she inquired, "How do you know it's her?"

"The attacker has the mutation and weapons." responded the Metarex.

"It doesn't necessarily mean it's my mom." said Cosmo's daughter.

"I guess White Lily didn't tell you." spoke the leader.

"Tell me what?" asked the plant girl.

"The Guardians have always been an unstable group because those with mutations are rare." replied the Metarex leader.

"Rare? There are so many of us now. There's me, Sonic, White Lily, and you." said Starlight.

"That's the point. Now. The Guardians used to be strictly only those with the mutation, but with the unstable numbers they were forced to recruit regulars to preserve the cause." spoke the Metarex.

"You still haven't explained what you mean by 'unstable.'" said Cosmo's daughter

"Those with the mutation are about one in over a couple worlds and several centuries." spoke the leader.

"What?" The plant girl couldn't believe the small possibility of the mutation appearing.

She knew that it was special, but the fact it was rare frightened her.

"Not only that, but they can't be genetically passed down naturally or artificially usually. Even if one is born, the chances of survival are slim to none. Most cases are they die either before awakening the mutation or when it awakens." said the Metarex leader.

"Why? Why wasn't I told?" questioned Starlight as she still tried to digest this information.

"Fear I suppose. It's a terrifying aspect. The consequences of the power can be crushing. There still is a matter of the fact that the mutation for a certain ability doesn't usually show up in two people." answered the Metarex.

"That's horrible..." spoke Cosmo's daughter mostly to herself.

"It gets even better. It is a known fact that those with the mutation are known to go through intense suffering." said the leader shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Intense suffering?" The plant girl could barely catch up with all the new information that the Metarex leader was presenting.

"Your mother is a very good example. Her entire race was nearly wiped out in front of her eyes, she became the spy of the Metarex, she found herself powerless, and endangered her friend's lives. I think that qualifies as intense suffering." spoke the Metarex.

"What about Sonic? Or me? Or White Lily?" demanded Starlight.

"Not so fast. I think I told you adequate amount of information for the promise. If you want more, I want more from you." said the leader.

"What else do you want?" inquired Cosmo's daughter.

"Betray your friends. If you betray your friends, I will give more information." responded the Metarex leader.

"You're dreaming. There's no way I'll betray them." spoke the plant girl.

"Betraying is a matter of perspective. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do it." said the Metarex.

"You wish." spoke Starlight.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all your support DRKSuperSonic. To show my appreciation, I'll be sending you "that" soon. I have to type it up and send it. I promise. Also, I maybe posting a picture of my first story <strong><em>The Return of <em>_an__ Enemy_** on deviantArt so I hope that gets done soon. In my extra page close to the end of this story, I have will some new information that I would like you to read so don't forget to read it please.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivals and Landings

Here's another chapter. I was able to post the picture on deviantArt, but it's not all that great so sorry. You can search it by the title or under my deviantArt name (Metarex12) or go by the link on my profile. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Arrivals and Landings<p>

The door burst open catching Cosmo's daughter by surprise and she jolted off her bed to the floor where she lay awkwardly watching Amy who stood at the door.

"Is everything okay Starlight?" asked the girl hedgehog as she stared back.

"No…I mean yeah. You surprised me that's all." replied the plant girl as she got off the floor.

"Sorry. It's just I need someone to talk to." said Amy as she entered the room and the door closed.

"Oh boy. I think I know where this is going." thought Starlight as she sat herself back onto the bed..

"It's about Sonic." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"Knew it." thought Cosmo's daughter.

She let out a sigh before moving to allow Amy to sit on the bed beside her.

"I know that everyone's not happy with him, but I don't think they're giving him a chance. I think the Metarex leader did something to him. He wouldn't be acting this way." said the girl hedgehog as she sat down.

"I can't really say, but look at Cream and Cheese. Those two Metarex did protect them till the very end. They must have been close." spoke the plant girl.

"I know. It's like something has gone and control Sonic. Like he's been manipulated." said Amy.

"Does she know something?" thought Starlight.

"Did you confront him?" questioned Cosmo's daughter.

"He refused to talk to me." answered the girl hedgehog.

"Then there's nothing I can do about it." spoke the plant girl.

"I guess. You two must be close." said Amy.

"What gives you that idea?" inquired Starlight.

"Both of you don't need power ups and sure seem to understand what the other is saying. It's almost like you're related." responded the girl hedgehog.

"Urk!" thought Cosmo's daughter as she didn't like how the conversation was turning out.

"No. No. No. You know we're not related. Cosmo was my mother and supposedly Tails my father." spoke the plant girl quickly.

"Why is she fiercely denying it so quickly?" thought Amy.

"What about you and Tails? You've been talking to him a lot lately. What's it about?" asked Starlight.

"Nothing important. Simple stuff." replied the girl hedgehog just as quickly.

"Why is she…Oh no." thought Cosmo's daughter.

The two girls gave each heated glances as they got to their feet.

"Don't tell me…" they both thought.

"She has feelings for Sonic." thought Amy.

"She has feelings for Tails." thought the plant girl.

"What if she's been secretly dating Sonic? Is that why he wants me to stay away?" thought the girl hedgehog.

"What if she's been secretly dating Tails? Is that why he asks Chris to talk to me saying he's busy?" thought Starlight.

"No! I won't let her have him." they both thought.

They both opened their mouths when Chris waltzes right in.

"Starlight! Amy! I…" started the boy.

He stopped when he felt and saw their murderous expressions.

"Yes?" demanded the both of them.

"We've already arrive to a planet that has chaos emerald readings." said Chris.

"That was fast." spoke Amy.

"Well, thanks to the power ups we can increase the radius of the scanners and we simply warped there." said the boy.

"We better head to the control room." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"Right." said the other two.

They rushed into the control room where everyone else was waiting. Their entrance did nothing to change the awkward silence or tension they was being emitted in the room.

"This doesn't look good." thought the plant girl as she looked at each person.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" thought the girl hedgehog as she continuely took a glance at Sonic.

"Looks like bringing them didn't help." thought Chris as they moved further into the room.

"Chris got starlight and Amy. That means everyone's here." thought Tails as he checked for everyone.

"I wonder if these Metarex will be like Leviathan and Blue. I won't Sonic treat them badly." thought Cream as she looked to the hedgehog.

"Choo. Choo. Choo. Choo." thought Cheese as it laid in its companion's arms.

"Cream and Cheese look better, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive Sonic." thought Knuckles as he watched them from afar.

"How distasteful. They're still creating fakes, but hopefully that means there's at least one original. I would grab the white emerald, but they won't let me get near it." thought Rogue as her full attention was on the planet.

"I can feel the pull of the negative energy leaking from the fake emeralds. It's making me stronger. Maybe we need to collect them too in order to stop the Metarex." thought Sonic as he felt his powers increase.

"So what's the plan? It's not like we can waltz in on the planet. They probably would detect us. There may not even be a real emerald among them." spoke Starlight shattering the silence.

"True. Our scanners have been unable to differentiate the real from the fakes. It would be risky to go." said the two-tailed fox.

"Are you kidding me? It's all the more reason to go. We need to check for the chaos emeralds. They could also have the location of the Master Emerald." spoke the echidna.

"I agree with Knucks. Besides, I hate imitation jewelry." said the girl bat.

"We should go." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." said the chao.

"Sonic? What about you?" questioned the boy.

"Of course. The Metarex probably did this to the planet and we have to return it to normal." answered the hedgehog not bothering to look at them.

"Then it's settled…" Sonic ignored the rest that was said as it was always the same when they headed for a planet.

"Tails is such a child. He thinks everyone needs to be told what to do. It's such a pain." thought the hedgehog.

He sensed something and placed a hand over his racing heart as the sensation seemed to grow stronger making his blood boil.

"What is this sensation? I felt this before. An emerald? No. The scanners would have picked it up. A planet egg? It doesn't feel like it's from the planet. A heart crystal? Maybe. I've only felt it once before, but where is it coming from?" thought Sonic as he searched for it.

Suddenly, the hedgehg realized where it was coming from and spun towards Tails.

"Tails! Watch out!" shouted Sonic as he rushed towards him.

"What…" began the two-tailed fox.

The ship jolted and everyone was thrown around violently.

"What's going on?" inquired Knuckles as he slid across the floor grappling for something.

"We've been hit." responded Chris as he held onto a chair.

"Kind of obvious." spoke Rogue as she tumbled around.

"It's a Metarex ship." said Amy as she held onto a screen.

"But how did they get behind us?" asked Cosmo's daughter as she grabbed onto another chair.

"I'm not sure." replied the girl hedgehog.

"Prepare for emergency landing." spoke Tails as the Blue Typhoon tumbled towards the planet.

* * *

><p>The Metarex ship landed and an army of Metarex stood ready to greet whoever was on board. The door opened and the leader stepped forward onto the ice. All the Metarex bowed as a bat like creature dropped from the sky and in front of the Metarex.<p>

"Freezing Fang." said the Metarex leader.

"Master. It's an honor to have you visit us." spoke Freezing Fang as it gave a bow.

The humanoid Metarex stood about the leader's height save for the few inches it had over the other. Its white wings had folded onto its back while its two red animal-like eyes peered at the ship.

"There are scratches on the ship's hull." said Freezing Fang.

"Sharp as ever. You can see anything in this weather." spoke the Metarx leader.

"Not really. I can hear a little difference in the vibrations on part of the ship to suggest that. What happened?" questioned the Metarex.

"A momentary impulse." answered the leader.

FLASHBACK

The Metarex leader sat on its throne as the planet came into view.

"I wonder if they will arrive soon." thought the leader.

"Master. The Blue Typhoon is here." said a Metarx jolting the Metarx leader out of its thoughts.

"Where? When?" inquired the leader.

"It seems to arrive before we did. They're just orbiting the planet." responded another Metarex.

"I must really be out of it not to notice them." thought the Metarex leader.

"What shall we do master?" asked a different Metarx.

"Ram them." replied the leader instantly.

"What?" All the Metarex looked to their master with looks that ranged from confusion and surprise.

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that aloud. Oh well. This is revenge for what they did to my Metarex." thought the Metarex leader.

"You heard me. Ram them." spoke the leader.

"But master it would damage the ship." said a Metarex.

"To the point where we would have trouble landing?" questioned the Metarex leader.

"Uh…no, but…" stuttered the Metarex.

"Just ram them already." spoke the leader as it slammed its armrest.

"As you wish master." said the Metarex as they set off to do as their master commanded.

It didn't take more than a nudge to send them tumbling onto the planet.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha HA HA HA!" shrieked the Metarex leader in its mind.

END FLASHBACK

"I see." spoke Freezing Fang as if understanding the implications.

"Have preparations been made?" inquired the leader.

"As you have commanded." answered the Metarex.

"Excellent. Sonic won't get away with his last 'victories.'"said the Metarex leader.


	4. Chapter 3: Separations

There apparently were issues about Sonic and Dark Sonic so I kept these side notes to hopefully clarify what happened. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Apparently there is some confusion about the Dark Sonic and Sonic. He's basically sticking around them to use them because they're his transportation. I know he could use the chaos emerald to teleport, but he will not be able to know exactly where to go and he doesn't want to waste time trying to search for the Metarex leader himself. In chapter 3, you can see how distant he is from the others and only cares about destroying the Metarex. I hope that clears some things up.

* * *

><p>Another side note:<p>

Sonic said he would do it with or without them. He didn't say he would do it himself. He doesn't care either way. All that matters to him is stopping the Metarex.

* * *

><p>Another another side note:<p>

It's a matter of perspective. He could be Dark Sonic or simply in a stage that's in between. Either way he's not the same Sonic as before.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Separations<p>

The crew struggled to their feet in the red light as the alarm continued, but found themselves mostly unharmed.

"What was that?"asked the plant girl as her legs wobbled and she looked to the others for answers.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like we were hit by any weapons, but part of the ship was crushed. Our engines were the most damage."responded the boy as he checked the condition of the ship at his post.

"That's going to take a lot of work." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Where are we going to get the parts? It's not like we saw any place have that sells them." said the girl bat.

"Rogue is right. What are we going to do?" questioned Amy.

"What about the Metarex base? It should have parts we can use." suggested the echidna.

"We can't go stealing from them." spoke Cream.

"Choo. Choo." said Cheese.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but would they really give it to us willingly?" inquired Knuckles.

Neither the girl rabbit or chao answered and they looked to the ground.

"So what's the plan? We're officially stranded here." spoke Starlight.

Suddenly, the hedgehog burst out laughing frightening everyone else who edged away from him.

"Sonic?" The girl hedgehog was the only one who dared to take a step towards him, but Sonic didn't seem to notice her.

"Things are starting to get interesting. I wonder what you have up your sleeve." thought the hedgehog as he got off the floor.

The crew exchanged nervous glances and watched him leave the room.

"Has he already turned Dark Sonic? It can't be. I didn't even sense a drastic change. I may have to…what am I thinking? I don't need to follow White Lily's orders anymore; still, I can't let him hurt anyone here. Would I really have to kill him? Is that what that Metarex meant?" thought Cosmo's daughter.

"Sonic. You can't go out." said Tails.

This snapped the plant girl out of her thoughts and she saw on the screen that Sonic had opened the hatch letting snow and cold air in.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." spoke the hedgehog.

"It's not that. The snow would be too thick to walk through. You'll need snow shoes." said Chris as he ran off to get some.

"No problem." said Sonic.

He jumped out and the snow within the vicinity melted.

"Later." The hedgehog gave a wave without looking back.

He ran off leaving a trail of melted snow and water.

"How's he doing that?" asked Rogue.

"It must be the pills." responded the echidna.

"But isn't that dangerous?" questioned Cream.

"Choo?" Cheese seemed to wonder the same thing.

"No way. He's already in full control of his abilities. That's impossible. He couldn't have mastered it so quickly. What's going on?" thought Starlight.

* * *

><p>Everyone had dressed warm for the cold weather and exited the ship onto the path Sonic left.<p>

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the Blue Typhoon like this?" inquired Amy.

"We can't make anymore repairs without more parts." replied the two-tailed fox.

"Shouldn't we at least cover it?" asked Knuckles indicating to the exposed Blue Typhoon.

"From the Metarex? They would know we're here on the planet so there would be no point." answered Cosmos's daughter.

"Still…" started the girl hedgehog.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Be careful out there." interrupted the boy.

"You got it." spoke the plant girl.

"It's frigid out here. Let's find the Metarex base and get out of here." said the girl bat.

"Why don't you look?" spoke the echidna.

"It's too cold and windy." said Rogue.

"Some help you are." spoke Knuckles.

"We should get going." said the girl rabbit ignoring the arguing duo.

"Choo. Choo." The chao agreed with the idea.

"That sounds like a good idea." spoke Amy as she was already walking away.

They left the echidna and girl bat to bicker and they eventually caught up when they realized the rest of their group left.


	5. Chapter 4: Discoveries

Another chapter for all of you readers. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Discoveries<p>

After some walking and unusual deviations in the path, they found themselves in a village.

"The poor people. They must have been frozen over by the sudden change in climate." said Starlight.

"If only we had stopped the Metarex for sure." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"Wait." said Rogue.

"What now?" demanded Knuckles.

"Cool it. I can hear people." spoke the girl bat.

"Really?" Cream couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Choo? Choo?" Neither could Cheese.

"How did they survive in this weather?" questioned Cosmo's daughter.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask them?" suggested Rogue.

Amy went up to one of the houses and knocked. It creaked open and a pair of eyes peered at her.

"Hello…" began the girl hedgehog.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from the door. It could be Dark Fire or Vampyria."

The door slammed into her face and shouting could be heard inside.

"What was that all about?" inquired the echidna.

"I don't know. Who or what is Dark Fire or Vampyria?" responded Amy.

"Maybe Chris or Tails would know." said Cream.

"Choo." spoke Cheese.

"Chris. Tails." said the plant girl as she activated her communication device.

"We read you. What's wrong?" asked Tails.

"We found a village, but they seem terrified of this 'Dark Fire' and 'Vampyria.' Would you have any clue about what they are mean?" replied Starlight.

"I'm not sure about Dark Fire, but Vampyria sounds similar to Vampire. There's a mythology about how a monster that came out at night and attacked from humans." spoke Chris.

"That sounds scary." said the girl rabbit.

"Chooooo." spoke the chao.

"I guess they think we're this monster." said the girl bat.

"Great. What now?" spoke Knuckles.

A bright light hit their eyes causing them to blink.

"Please come in. Hurry." A woman gestered at them from the door.

They glanced at each other and shrugged before rushing into the person's home. The woman bolted the door as they took in the surroundings. There was almost nothing in there except for the basic essentials of a house and weapons.

"Not much of a home." said Rogue.

"Mommy. She has wings." spoke a boy that they apparently hadn't seen.

"Don't get too close to that thing. It could be related to Vampyria." said the woman as she pulled her child close to her.

"Hey! I'm Rogue for your information." spoke the girl bat.

"Why did you let them in then?" questioned the boy.

"I didn't see that one." answered his mother.

"Hello. I'm right here." said Rogue as her temper rose.

"Calm down. I don't think they mean any offense." spoke the girl hedgehog hoping to avoid any fighting.

"I think they believe you'll attack them." said Cosmo's daughter as she stepped in between.

"I will if they keep treating me this way." spoke the girl bat.

"Excuse me, but why did you let us in?" inquired Cream.

"Choo?" Cheese had the same question.

"You can help father." said the child.

"Talu. That's not the reason I let them in. It would be wrong to leave them out there. Vampyria would snatch them." scolded his mother.

"Who or what is Vampyria?" asked the plant girl.

"No one is sure, but the legend is that it used to be one of us." responded the woman.

"One of you?" Knuckles was interested now.

"Back in the old days we used to have bat partners. We worked together to survive. Food was scarce, but out of the blue things got worse. Our climate suddenly dropped into a winter nightmare. We had no clue what to do so a youngling said he would take his bat and find the source of the problem. He never came back. Since then Vampyria appears to attack the village. It's believed that he died with his partner and their very beings fused together." replied the woman.

"But why would they attack his own home?" questioned Rogue.

"We don't know, but we've suffered greatly. My own husband was attacked." answered the woman.

"That's horrible. Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" spoke Amy.

She shook her head and led them into another portion of the house. On the bed laid the said man and they rushed to his side.

"There doesn't seem to be any wounds." said the echidna.

"He doesn't seem sick." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"What happened to him exactly?" inquired Starlight.

"Vampyria never leaves any wounds because he doesn't attack the body. He attacks the heart." responded Talu's mother.

"The heart?" The girl rabbit cocked her head to the side at the unfamiliar term.

"Choo." The chao copied her action.

"Maybe we should get Tails and Chris's opinion." said Cosmo's daughter.

"I'll send them the information." spoke Amy.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet without them. I hope they're doing okay." said the boy as he stretched his arms.<p>

"Of course they are. Still this 'Vampyria' and 'Dark Fire' is bothering me." spoke the two-tailed fox.

The ship alerted them of an incoming message and they displayed it on the screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Remember the village we found. Vampyria has been attacking the people, but not physically. Apparently he attacks the 'heart.'" replied the girl hedgehog.

"Attack the 'the heart?'" Tails didn't understand what Amy was talking about.

"We're sending you the readings of one of the victims." said the girl hedgehog.

"We got it. It appears that he's in a coma." spoke the boy.

"Coma?" Amy looked anxious now and the background seemed to get rowdier.

"Yes. The strange thing is that his readings are dwindling extremely quickly." said Chris.

"You mean he's going to die?" questioned the girl hedgehog.

"Very soon, but what I found strange was that he's healthy and fit. His readings don't give any indication of any problems. Even in a coma, it they provided him with the essentials, he shouldn't be withering this fast." answered the boy.

They heard talking in the background and the plant girl took over.

"They've been keeping him warm and feeding him watered nutrients, but they keep repeating that his body wasn't what was hurt." spoke Starlight.

"I can't say for sure what is causing it. It's like he's given up the will to live and so his body is not performing the necessary actions." said Chris.

"Chris. Back on that sand world we discovered a tablet talking about an object contained the power of will. What if it was those heart crystals?" spoke the two-tailed fox suddenly.

"That means this Vampyria is a Metarex collecting them from the villagers." said the boy.

"It deprives them of their will to live so their body starts shutting down." spoke Tails.

"Then the only way to help them is if we beat the Metarex." said Cosmo's daughter.

"You better hurry. The weather looks like it's getting worse." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Got it." said the plant girl as she disconnected.

"Tails. Something's not right. If it were the Metarex, why didn't they just destroy the whole village?" spoke Chris.

"I'm not sure. It's like planet Hydro. The commander was an animal and she saved us." said Tails.

"They're not the same Metarex that's for sure. It kind of makes me feel bad that we're doing this." spoke the boy.

"But there's no other option. They'll end up destroying the galaxy. Even the universe." said the two-tailed fox.

"I guess you're right." spoke Chris.


	6. Chapter 5: Plans and Interruptions

Sorry for the slow updates, but I've been piling a lot of stuff on my plate. I'm trying to do schoolwork, Fanfiction, the gift for DRKSuperSonic, DeviantArt, my own writing, exercise, and other stuff so you can see I'm trudging to fit everything into my schedule. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Plans and Interruptions<p>

"So what's the plan?" inquired Starlight.

"We storm the Metarex base." responded Knuckles.

"We don't even know where it is." said the girl bat.

"You shouldn't go out. The blizzard is beginning to pick up. It'll be dangerous." spoke the inhabitant.

"But if we don't stop them soon, the Metarex will destroy your village." said Amy.

"Metarex? What are Metarex?" She gave them a confused look waiting for a response.

"It's a group that travels and ruins worlds. The reason the weather turned for the worse is because they stole the planet egg, the life force of the planet." explained Cosmo's daughter.

"You're saying that these creatures are still on our world? But why?" asked the woman.

"They are after your hearts. Vampyria is working with them." replied Rogue.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" questioned Talu's mother.

"It's best if you stay hidden." answered the girl hedgehog.

"I see. Talu." spoke the inhabitant.

There wasn't a response and she called again with the same results.

"Where is that boy?" wondered the woman.

They went back to the main room to find that the fireplace was out and the door ajar.

"No." The words were barely audible as she couldn't accept the scene before her.

The group rushed out while calling his name, but the wind was picking up and drowned their voices.

"Why would he go out? He knows it's dangerous." inquired the echidna.

"We need wood to keep the fireplace going during a blizzard or we'll freeze to death." responded Talu's mother.

"There's something flying." spoke the girl bat as her ears perked.

"It must be Vampyria. We have to find him quick." said the plant girl.

"Let's split up." spoke Amy.

"Right." said the others.

"You stay here. We don't want to have to worry about you too." said the girl hedgehog glanced at the inhabitant.

They dispersed leaving the poor woman to wait anxiously back in her home.

* * *

><p>The said boy was running through the snow with a pile of wood in his arms and white breath escaped his mouth as he hurried back to his home.<p>

"I better hurry. Mom's going to get mad that I left without telling her." muttered Talu to himself.

He heard a flapping soundvamong the wind and stopped to search the sky which was covered in great white clouds.

"What is that?" he thought as he continued to search for the source.

Something burst out of the clouds and the boy dropped the woods in his arms when it realized what it was and ran. Freezing Fang's white bat-like wings spurred him faster towards his target and his hands gripped the boy by the shoulder.

"Let go! Someone help me!" screamed Talu as he struggled against the Metarex's grip.

They rose into the air when a chain flew out of the snow and wrapped around the boy's legs.

"Hold it."

Starlight appeared out of the snow and pulled harder on the chain. Freezing Fang held on tight making the Talu cry out in pain from the two opposing forces.

"It hurts! Stop!" demanded the boy and both stopped pulling on him.

"A little help here!" shouted Cosmo's daughter as she looked for the rest of the crew.

A hammer flew towards the duo, but the Metarex swerved out of the way allowing it to fly harmlessly pass them. Amy, Rogue, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese came out of the snow and moved next to the plant girl.

"Let the boy go." ordered the echidna.

"I can't do that." spoke Freezing Fang.

"It's really simple. You drop him." said the girl hedgehog as she threw another piko hammer at them.

He batted the hammer away with one of his wings and it landed at their feet.

"That worked so well." commented the girl bat earning her a burning glare from Amy.

"You have a better idea?" spat the girl hedgehog.

"I could fly up to grab him, but I need someone to distract him and the blizzard is blocking my vision." suggested Rogue.

"We'll distract him." spoke Knuckles.

"I'll get the blizzard." said the girl rabbit.

"Choo." spoke the chao.

The girl bat flew into the air as Amy got another piko hammer and the echidna climbed onto one of the buildings. Cream raised her hands and the wind around them picked up making the blizzard worse.

"When I meant the blizzard was blocking my vision, I meant get rid of it." said Rogue as she struggled to stay aloaf.

"The wind is strong. It's fighting against me. It's unnatural." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo." said Cheese as it clinged on Cream to keep itself from being blown away.

"Are you saying it's man made?" asked Starlight.

"Do you think you can stop my master's work? Inconceivable." interrupted the Metarex before the girl rabbit could respond.

"We'll prove you wrong." said the girl hedgehog.

Amy threw her piko hammer at Freezing Fang as Knuckles jumped off the building. He dodged all their attacks to only come face to face with the girl bat who held an ice spear. Freezing Fang released the boy and everyone reacted as one to try to catch him before he hit the ground. The Metarex took the opportunity to summon and throw hail at them as he dived to catch Talu. With no one fit to help, Freezing Fang ripped off the chain and threw the boy over his shoulder.

"Let go of me." demanded Talu as he fought to break free.

"You're coming with me." spoke the Metarex as it ignored the boy's struggle.

Freezing Fang flew off as a fireball shot towards the area.


	7. Chapter 6: Appearance and Disappearance

Sorry I've been slow with updates, but I've been stacking a lot on my plate lately. I will be almost nonexistent on here as I'm working on two novels on DeviantArt so they can be critiqued. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Appearance and Disappearance<p>

The fireball dispersed the snow and wind brightening up the area which made the inhabitants come out to investigate.

"What's going on?" questioned one.

"The blizzard's gone." replied another.

"Who are these people?" inquired a different inhabitant.

"Look! Over there!" someone shouted drawing everyone's attention.

Everyone turned and saw a hedgehog shaped figure approaching them.

"Run! It's Dark Fire!" screamed an inhabitant.

The people rushed back into their home as Sonic stepped into the village.

"What's up?" said the hedgehog as he waved at them

"Sonic." The girl hedgehog rushed towards him with her arms wide open.

Amy crashed against Sonic's chest and hugged him.

"Yo. You're crushing me Amy." The hedgehog attempted to pull her away from himself, but she clunged on like glue.

"Unbelievable. She's getting on my nerves. How am I going to fight the Metarex like this?" thought Sonic as he continued to struggle with her.

"I was so worried. Where were you?" spoke the girl hedgehog as she was rubbing her face into his chest.

The hedgehog finally managed to get her off as he said, "Searching for the Metarex base. I managed to locate it."

"That's great. Then we can rescue Talu." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"Excuse me?" Sonic threw a dirty look in her direction, but no one noticed except for her.

"Oh. That's right. You wouldn't know him." said Amy.

"Why did the villagers run calling him Dark Fire?" wondered Rogue aloud.

"That's a good question." spoke the echidna.

"Talu. Where's Talu?" The woman came running towards them searching desperately for signs of her sons.

"We're sorry. Vampria took him." replied Starlight unable to look her in the face.

"My poor boy." she said as tears formed streaking down her face.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." spoke Cream.

"Choo. Choo." agreed the chao.

"The blizzard. How did it disappear?" asked the woman as she looked up into the clear sky.

"Sonic dispersed it with his flames." answered the girl bat indicating to the said person.

"Flames?" she questioned as she looked to who Rouge was pointing to.

The woman flinched at the sight of Sonic, but she didn't run.

"I see. You have Dark Fire's resemblance." she stated plainly.

"Who's Dark Fire?" inquired Knuckles.

"He's like your friend here, but black fur as dark as the night and eyes empty of emotion." responded the woman as the rest of the villagers returned back into the open.

"What else do you know about him?" asked the hedgehog.

"He seems to be enemies with Vampyria. Though both attack the village, Vampyria isn't as violent. He only ever attacks one person. Dark Fire tries to destroy the whole village. Both are dangerous." she replied staring at the the villagers who came out.

"I've never heard of this. Who's copying me?" thought Sonic as he became lost in his thoughts not noticing that the girl hedgehog had once again clinged to him.

"But that Metarex…he must have been lying to me. There is someone else who has the mutation, but who?" thought Cosmo's daughter.

"Has he been showing?" questioned the echidna.

"No actually. He hasn't appeared in a long time. Still he has been known to torment people." answered the woman.

"We need to find out who this is." said the hedgehog.

"Shouldn't we first stop Vampyria?" inquired the girl rabbit.

"Choo?" Cheese tilted its head to one side.

"But Vampyria and Dark Fire are enemies. Wouldn't it be better to get Dark Fire's help?" responded Amy as she loosened her grip on Sonic.

"Didn't you hear what she said? Dark Fire isn't exactly a good guy." spoke the girl bat.

"Wait. You're planning to stop Vampyria and 'these Metarex?'" said the inhabitant interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah. Sonic already found where they are." spoke the plant girl.

"Then please take us. This is our home." said the woman and the others shouted their consent.

"I don't know." spoke Starlight as she looked to the her companions, but someone already spoke on their behalf.

"You'll be a hindrance." said the hedgehog shoving the girl hedgehog aside.

"Sonic." spoke Amy looking hurt both from his words and actions.

"It's best you stay here and twiddle your thumbs while we actually get some real work down." said Sonic ignoring what everyone's reactions.

"Sonic!" exclaimed the girl hedgehog reaching out to him.

He was already gone in a burst of speed and flames leaving them alone again.

"That jerk." spoke Knuckles.

"He could have been nicer." said Cream.

"Choo." The chao nodded its head in agreement.

"I'm sorry about his behavior." spoke Cosmo's daughter looking to the inhabitant.

"Why is he acting like this? Running off, leaving us behind…does Sonic really not want to have anything to do with us?" thought Amy as stared at the direction he ran.

The echidna activated his communication device and asked, "Tails. Chris. What do you think?"

"It sounds like Sonic wants to protect them." replied Tails after conversing with the boy.

"How did you pull all that?" Rouge raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Do the villagers look like they can fight?" Chris appeared on the screen.

They turn to face the inhabitants before answering, "You got a point."

"You would have to worry about protecting them when you reach the Metarex base." said the two-tailed fox.

"I guess you're right." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"But we can't let you fight for us. This is our problem. Our home. There must be something that can be done." interruped the woman and the others nodded.

"I think I've got an idea. Get everyone to the Blue Typhoon." said the boy.

"Roger."


	8. Chapter 7: Confusions

So sorry for the late update. I've been very busy and I hope I can update more often, but it doesn't seem like it. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Confusions<p>

The inhabitant snapped open his eyes and saw he was in a bed in a simple room. It looked like his home.

"You're awake."

He snapped his head to the speaker and saw Freezing Fang resting his back against the wall. Talu immediately fell off the bed and rushed to his feet while looking for anything to help his situation.

"You must be hungry." spoke the Metarex as he moved away from the wall.

He offered a plate of food that the inhabitant heard of only in stories before their home became like this.

"No." said Talu.

His stomach grumbled defying him and the Metarex grudgingly stuffed the plate into his hands.

"You better eat. The others are worried about you." The inhabitant's head snapped up.

"Others?" questioned Talu.

The door burst open and he saw the children from past kidnappings.

"Talu!" They rushed towards him.

"What?" He could barely grasped the situation when they surrounded him.

They all huddled around him and nearly toppled him over.

"Be careful. He's still weak from the trip." Freezing Fang came to his aid and stopped the children from knocking him over.

"Sorry Freezing Fang." They hung their heads in shame.

"Freezing Fang?" he muttered the name as if it was from a foreign language.

"It's his name." One of the kids chirped.

This time the inhabitant spoke it with more confidence: "Freezing Fang."

"I need all of you to stay here. I have work to do." said the Metarex as he moved to leave.

"Okay." spoke the children.

"Wait a second." said Talu as the door slid open.

Freezing Fang reached the door to only find himself standing before the leader.

He got down to his knees and said, "Master."

"There you are. I was wondering where you went. You took a long time getting back." The Metarex leader signaled for him to get up.

"There was some interference." spoke the Metarex as he got to his feet.

"I know. Let me see your wings." said the leader pointing to the folded wings.

"Master…" started Freezing Fang.

The Metarex leader waved him off. "I don't want excuses. I know you were injured."

Reluctantly, the Metarex unfolded his wings and the smell of burnt metal and flesh filled the room. The children gasped as they saw a gaping hole in one wing and scorched marks on the other.

"It was that person wasn't it." The leader didn't seem fazed by the injuries.

"Yes." He folded his wings back into place.

"I have to deal with him soon. He's getting out of hand." spoke the Metarex leader.

"Freezing Fang what happened?" One of the children reached out to touch his wings.

"I was attacked while bringing him here." he said as he pointed to the inhabitant.

"That's horrible." They went to hug him.

One perked up. "It must be that monster."

"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it." spoke the leader to reassure them.

"Why don't you stay and play with us Big Brother?" inquired the children.

"I decline. I'm very busy." responded the Metarex leader.

"Please." Their puppy eyes were getting to the leader as it put both of its hands in front of itself to try to shield itself from them.

Freezing Fang came to the rescue. "Maybe later little ones. Why don't you play with Talu?"

"Okay." said the kids as they went to the said person.

The two Metarex left the room and left them to their own devices.

"Are you all okay? You're not hurt are you?" asked Talu as he searched each one.

"Of course. Big Brothers are taking care of us." They stared at him as if he had gone insane.

He couldn't understand why they were acting so friendly with them. "But they're bad."

"No they're not. They're nice to us." spoke the children.

"This doesn't make sense. Why are they doing this?" questioned the inhabitant to no one in particular.

His stomach growled again and he decided te eat the food they had provided him.

* * *

><p>"Chris. Tails. We brought everyone. What are you thinking?" inquired the plant girl as the group came to a stop in front of the Blue Typhoon.<p>

Chris and Tails came out holding a bunch of things in their hands. "This."

They threw them to the inhabitants who nearly dropped them to the floor, but managed to cling onto them.

"What are these?" asked one of the inhabitants.

"It's a weapon only for the Metarex. I've been making some, but there's not a lot." replied the boy.

Amy went up to them and whispered, "Are you sure it's a good idea? They might not be able to handle it."

"We'll be showing them how; also, we'll need some help fixing and running the ship." said the two-tailed fox.

"This looks good. We'll take them by storm." spoke the echidna.

"Chris. Tails. Did Sonic come back?" questioned the girl hedgehog.

"No. We tried contacting him, but he isn't responding." answered Tails.

"We figured he was with you or would come back." said Chris.

"Sonic has been really out of it. What are we going to do?" spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo?" wondered Cheese.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's hope he didn't go off to attack them by himself." said the girl bat.

"We should find out as much as we can about the Metarex from these people." spoke the boy.

"By then that idiot should be back." said Knuckles.

"If only that were true, but with the way things seem to be going it's going to be a disaster. Maybe if I contact White Lily…I can't go to her. That Metarex will know I'm contacting her and refuse to tell me anything else and I can't betray my friends. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." thought Starlight as the others continued to talk.

"Starlight." This got her to focus on the situation at hand.

"Yes?" The two-tailed fox was staring at her intently.

"Why don't you go look for Sonic?" inquired the Tails.

"Me?" Amy's head had turned fully around as she glared at Cosmo's daughter.

"We need someone to look for Sonic and you'll be able to defend yourself better than any of us." spoke the two-tailed fox.

The girl hedgehod burst in between them. "Hold on. I'll look for Sonic."

"But Amy it'll be dangerous. What if you run into really powerful Metarex?" interjeted Chris.

"Chris is right. Besides, I need your help with something." said Tails.

This time it was the plant girl's turn to react. "I can help you Tails."

"Sorry Starlight, but it's something only Amy can help me with." spoke the two-tailed fox.

Both of their answers were simple: "No. I refuse."

"Calm down. Please. We really need you two to do this. If we're going to beat the Metarex, we need to work together." The boy jumped in hoping to convince them to get along.

After some moments, they gave their verdict: "Fine."

"Thank you." said Chris.

"I'll be back with Sonic." spoke Starlight.

"Please be careful." said Tails.

She was already running into the unknown as the first signs of snowfall.


	9. Chapter 8: Fire and Ice

Sorry for taking so long, but I have some very bad news. My USB containing all my files including this fanfic was stolen. The only reason I have this file is because I uploaded it to before it was taken. I don't know who the culprit is and I'm not sure if I will ever get it back. Because of this, I'm very likely not be able to complete this fanfic any time soon or at all. I'm very sorry, but I'm trying everything I can to get it back. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Fire and Ice<p>

With each step, Cosmo's daughter found herself farther and farther away from the ship while the weather steadily got worse.

"Where is he? I thought you I could pick up his mutation with my own, but I'm picking up nothing. I may have to go back empty handed." She scanned her surroundings barely seeing through the snow that was falling quickly around her.

The plant girl spun around with her chain as she sensed someone behind her.

The figure instantly raised his arms as if to ward off her attack. "Wait Starlight. I'm not the enemy."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She lowered her weapon, but not her guard.

"I'm part of the Guardians." spoke the green guiena pig.

Ae he approached her, she realizd he was hurt. "What are you doing here? What's with the injuries."

"I was on a mission for White Lily, but some Metarex ambushed me and I crashed here. You need to help me." He stumbled, but kept himself upright.

"What can I do?" Starlight asked as she rushed to help him.

He waved her off causing her to stop. "She wants me to deliver this report. I need transportation there and some medical aid."

"I'm sure we can provide it for you." she said.

"Thank you. It's urgent we get this to White Lily or the Metarex would have the advantage over us." he spoke.

He took a step forward, but fell forward and Cosmo's daughter rushed to catch him. There was a tearing and squelching noise as both remained fixed in the spot.

The guiena pig's eyes became distanced as he said, "Why…Why Starlight?"

She stepped back and found herself covered in his blood. Her chain had torn right through his center causing his blood to flow to the ground.

"I…I…" The plant girl could barely understand what had happeend.

He forced out: "So…it is true…you're the enemy."

He pulled out his weapon and shot at her. Starlight swerved out of the way and used her chain to rip him in half. The figure collapsed to the ground and she immediately went to him.

The last words she heard him speak was: "Traitor."

She stared at her dead ally's body and at her own hands before bursting into tears.

"What have I done? How could I? He was on my side. Why did I kill him?" Cosmo's daughter gripped her head unable to accept what had just happened.

The plant girl collapsed onto her knees and remained there for some time which by that time the blizzard had started. She finally stopped her crying and picked up the document he wanted to deliver. That's when she noticed some papers sticking out of his jacket and pulled it out. Even with the bloodstains she could make out what was written and promptly ripped it to pieces.

She muttered, "This can't be happening. This doesn't make sense. What am I supposed to do now?"

Starlight felt something graze her check and she turned her head to face Freezing Fang. With a yelp, she swerved her body around and scrambled backward to only trip over the corpse.

"It's painful isn't it." His words surpised her.

Cosmos' daughter could only bluntly say, "What?"

"The price for dealing with the master." spoke the Metarex.

This surprised her. "How did…"

Freezing Fang interrupted, "I know what it's like. The master warned you of the consequences."

"Warned me? I murdered a fellow Guardian for no reason. What does that Metarex have anything to do with this?" screamed the plant girl.

He completely ignored her outburst. "The master's mutation is very powerful just like White Lily's."

"You know about the mutation? What do you mean?" Things were getting too much for her.

"Have you ever promised White Lily anything and always came through?" questioned the Metarex.

She didn't see where he was going with this. "Of course."

"Even if the request was outrageous?" inquired Freezing Fang.

"Where's this going?" demanded Starlight.

"Both their mutations can extend and infect others even without contact. Simple words can pass it." said the Metarex.

Her nerves were failing her, but she refused to run. "Why are you telling me this?"

He moved closer to her reaching out to her. "We're kindred souls striving to do what we think is right to protect what is important to us. Their mutation is like mind control. It forces you to keep your word."

"But my promise was…" Cosmo's daughter began.

"About White Lily. This one was helping White Lily and so your promise made you kill him." finished Freezing Fang.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Her words were barely audible.

"I do not know and I have not dared try. It would be wise to keep to it and avoid situations such as this." spoke the Metarex.

A memory surfaced and she immediately asked, "What about White Lily?"

"What about White Lily?" He shot back.

"She gave me an order before I spoke with your leader. Would it still affect me?" The thought of committing the action haunted her.

Freezing Fang seemed interested and studied her. "What was her order?"

"She told me that if the Metarex were going to win, I was to kill Sonic." responded the plant girl.

His instant response: "You will not be allowed to kill Sonic."

This befuddled Starlight. "Why do you care about Sonic so much? It doesn't make sense. You. The Metarex. White Lily. Sonic. What's going on?"

"I don't know little one. I am only following through what the master ordered. I have to in order to obtain my wish." said the Metarex.

Cosmo's daughter realized what he had meant. "The Metarex promised you something didn't he."

"What my master promised me has nothing to do with you." spoke Freezing Fang.

"Can't you tell what I need to know?" the plant girl questioned.

"No. In order for my wish to be fulfilled, I have to follow my master's orders and you're the enemy." replied the Metarex.

She sat down saying, "I guess. I'm not all that surprised. I just don't know what to do. It's like my world was turned upside down."

"Yes and I am sorry for that. I must take my leave with that document." said Freezing Fang.

"I can't give it to you. It's my fault that person died. I have to…" Starlight started.

"Give it to White Lily? I don't think you heard what I said. I said you are bounded by your word. If you try to give it to White Lily, you will try to kill her. Besides, I doubt she will let you even near her. You saw what was written on the paper." he continued.

"So you knew." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"It is quite easy to tell. If you are cooperating with the enemy, that means you're a traitor." said the Metarex plainly.

"I guess you're right." she muttered to herself as she handed the papers over to it.

He accepted the papers. "Thank you for understanding. A word of warning. Don't trust Sonic the hedgehog."

"What?" This confused her.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You should steer clear of him. He's dangerous." spoke Freezing Fang.

"Why won't you speak plainly?" The plant girl jumped to her feet.

The Metarex started, "He…"

A fireball came towards Freezing Fang and he flew up to dodge it.

"Sonic." The hedgehog walked out from the cover of the tress smirking.

"Looks like I finally caught up. You're really a slippery one." said Sonic as he summoned flames.

The Metarex didn't bother giving him a glance. "I have no interest in you hedgehog."

"But I have some interest in you. I want some answers and you'll give it to me." The flames grew in size melting snow and burning the trees.

"No. If you want answers, you can only get it from my master at the base." spoke Freezing Fang as he faced the hedgehog.

Starlight turned to the Metarex. "The Metarex leader is here? But why?"

"You've become a thorn in our plans and the master wishes to end that." Even with the flames, it was getting colder by the second and he radiated a chill that froze her in place.

"I'll end you first." said Sonic as he focused the flames into spheres.

The hedgehog threw a succession of fireballs at Freezing Fang who dodged them and countered with a rain of hail.

Sonic melted some and dodged the rest while throwing more flames. "So I was right. You cause the blizzards by sucking in the warm air into your body and venting out cold air. The question is what you do with the warm air."

The Metarex took in some of the flames and flew out the way as he shot more ice. "You're wrong about that. I don't absorb warmth. I convert it into cool air by removing energy and heat used to keep my body functional."

"Let's see you handle this." spoke the hedgehog as he created a massive ball of flame that overshadow all of them.

Freezing Fang countered with an equally sizeable ice sphere that collided with the flames turning it into steam.

"My purpose is complete I have no need to deal with you any longer. We shall meet again at the base." said the Metarex.

Freezing Fang flew off taking the cold air and snow with him. Sonic watched his retreating form rather than chase after and Cosmo's daughter gave a sigh of relief.

The hedgehog inquired. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she answered.

He tossed a small wrapped item at her. "Good. Here. Use the snow to clean off the blood."

The plant girl unraveled it to reveal it was just a piece of cloth. "Thank you."

"I suppose you're here to take me back to the Blue Typhoon." spoke Sonic as she picked up some snow.

She kept her head down as she picked at the stains. "Everyone was worried about you."

"I don't need Amy's concern. I can handle myself." said the hedgehog.

Starlight looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about? It's not just Amy. Chris, Tails, and the others are worried too."

Sonic burst out laughing and Cosmo's daughter could only watch him in horror.

"Oh really. What gives you that idea?" His face seemed twisted into a madman's.

"They are worried. I don't…" spoke the plant girl when his hand gripped her throat.

He lifted her up into the air as she fought to get oxygen into her system.

"You don't understand anything. I know their feelings quite well. They're fickle creatures who care only about themselves. They're only worried about me because they can't beat the Metarex without me because they can't beat the Metarex without me." spat the hedgehog.

Starlight would have argued if she had any breath and she found her sight going blurry. Sonic tossed her into a tree causing it to snap and collapse to the ground as she coughed to catch her breath.

"We better head back. When we reach the Metarex base, you better stay out of my way. The Metarex leader is mine to kill." said the hedgehog without a glance back.


	10. Chapter 9: Promises and Secrets

Sorry I was gone so long, but finally the long awaited next chapter. I'm going to finish this story up quickly. Hopefully within a week since I was so bad leaving you all hanging, but it probably won't be very likely. Still trying to get used to the new format that Fanficiton is using. Also, since we're not allowed to have song fics on Fanfiction, I'm putting up the version with the lyrics on DA. I don't know how to provide the link though since it keeps killing it everytime I try to add it so if anyone can tell me, I'll be grateful. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Promises and Secrets<p>

The sound of music reached the Metarex's ears entrancing him. He understood the words completely and their meaning startled him as the song was quite familiar to him. Was his master trying to hint something to him or simply provoke him? He spotted his leader sitting in its throne monitoring the screens. They reflected the Metarex preparing for the battle that was to surely come.

"Master."

The Metarex didn't bother turning around. "I know. Things are getting more troublesome."

This didn't bode well. Something must have happened in another region of their forces. There could only be two possibilities.

"What has happened?" he asked bracing for whatever it had to say.

"Both the Metarax and Guardians have struck our forces. We managed to avoid any serious damages." responded the Metarex leader as it got to its feet.

That shouldn't be possible. The two groups had different reasons for wanting to destroy the Metarex, but the fact they struck together could mean...

"Are they working together?" The words barely left his mouth before its master spoke.

"No. It appears to have been luck. Both promptly started attacking each other." replied the leader placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Freezing Fang hesitated, but forced himself to speak, "Will this interfere with…"

"Do you doubt me so?" countered the Metarex before he could finish.

The Metarex remained silent as the Metarex leader returned to the monitors. Everyone was armed and ready for whatever Sonic and his friends would do. They couldn't possibly penetrate their defenses.

"Sonic and his friends along with the villagers will be arriving soon. Then your wish will be fulfilled," the leader paused for a moment and questioned, "Are you certain you want this?"

He didn't miss a beat. "I have told you many times master. Yes. I want this more than anything."

The Metarex sighed. Freezing Fang realized how aged its master appeared even under all the armor. The pressure of leading so many forces in so many areas finally taking a toll.

"Very well. It will go as planned." The Metarex leader turned around. "As for you little one, it is unwise to hide and listen to others."

The Metarex swerved to the door as Talu revealed himself.

"You shouldn't be here. Go back to the others." ordered Freezing Fang.

"No. I want to understand what's going on. You do bad things, yet you're a good person. Why?" inquired the inhabitant.

"Little one. Tell me. Do you understand what the song is about?" asked the leader.

He paused to listen to only shake his head. "No. I don't understand the language."

"It's a story about a person loyal to his home and was willing to do anything to protect it." explained the Metarex.

He froze and shot a bloodthirsty glance toward its master. It promised not to reveal to anyone the wish he had wanted to fulfill after all these years. It was a secret between the both of them they swore not to tell anyone, yet it was willing to break it to one of the inhabitants.

"Master…" the Metarex started.

"I know. You shouldn't worry so much," said the Metarex leader to Freezing Fang as it trailed off, "Soon things will be clear."

"These Guardians. What do they do?" the boy questioned bring the leader out of its thoughts.

The Metarex inquired, "Do you wish to join them?"

"If it means stopping you, then yes." was Talu's response

The Metarex leader burst into laughter surprising the both of them. Neither had expected to react that way and gave each other a look thinking of the possibility that it has finally lost its mind.

"You sure have guts kid. Admitting to your suppresor that you're going to join the enemy to their face shows you have courage. But do you have the ability to back it up?" spoke the leader as its laughter subsided.

The inhabitant's answer: "I can and I will."

"I see. Good luck then." said the Metarex again catching everyone off guard.

Where was the bloodthirsty monster they had expected? Surely the leader of an unstoppable force would do everything in its power to crush everything in its path.

"Master. You shouldn't encourage him." spoke the Metarex as it edged closer to the Metarex leader.

It abruptly spun around and eyed him. "Freezing Fang. He wants to be able to do something so what right do I have to say no?"

"He's a child." he retorted.

The leader cocked its head to the side as it said, "You weren't that much older than him when you made your decision."

He fidgeted under its master's gaze deciding what were the best words to use.

"This case is different." The words came out slowly as if he wasn't sure if they were the right thing to say.

"You can't say that. You know very well that isn't true. I'm surprised you would use a very poor excuse." spoke the Metarex as it wagged a finger in Freezing Fang's face.

Talu watched, intrigued by the argument the two Metarex were having. They didn't sound like the monsters he had imagined them to be. They, after all, destroyed his homeland making everyone suffer, but they seemed sincerely good people.

"I don't want him to get involved." the Metarex admitted bowing his head.

The Metarex leader laid a comforting hand onto his shoulder as it said, "You can't stop the younger generations. I would know."

The leader pulled out a small crystal from a compartment that the boy couldn't see and dropped it into the inhabitant's hand.

"What is this?" The gem seemed to grow brighter in the palm of his hand.

"It's a way to find and join the Guardians; however, I have some warnings and want two things from you." This brought out of Talu's stupor.

"Master…" began Freezing Fang.

"What are they?" interrupted the boy.

"If you eat that, you will be able to grow powerful enough to join the Guardians, but it can kill you. Another thing is that you may never return home if you do join them." spoke the Metarex.

He didn't even hesitate. "I understand. What are the two things you want?"

"Don't die. Don't let yourself die meaninglessly." The Metarex leader's voice was heavy with sadness and the inhabitant's expression softened.

"I won't." After a moment's hesitation, he added, "What about the other?"

"Don't blame Freezing Fang. Try to forgive him. You may hate him now, but there are things at work here that you don't understand." The said Metarex shifted his eyes away from the scene as if he couldn't bear what was happening.

Forgive the one who took him from his home? Forgive the one who was destroying the homeland?

"I don't know if I can." Talu finally said.

"I know, but just try." spoke the leader.

Before the boy could speak, the base shook causing equipment around them to fall to the ground. Electricity crackled all around them and the Metarex had taken the inhabitant underneath its cloak to shield him. Once the shaking stopped, it removed its cloak away from him and looked to Freezing Fang.

"Mater. It appears that they have arrived." stated the Metarex as it stared at the ceiling.

"Yes it does. Let's head to that location." agreed the Metarex leader as it headed towards the exit.

Freezing Fang nodded. "Understood."

"Wait!"

Talu was completely confused. What was going on? Who was here? Were they under attack? Where were they going?

The leader stopped to whisper, "I'm sorry little one."

"What…" He didn't even feel the blow.

The boy collapsed to the ground as the two Metarex exited the room.


	11. Chapter 10: Hating Everything About You

The next chapter. We're almost at the end. ^.^ Since we're not allowed to have song fics on Fanfiction, I'm putting up the version with the lyrics on DA. I don't know how to provide the link though since it keeps killing it everytime I try to add it so if anyone can tell me, I'll be grateful. Also, Happy Birthday to DRKSuperSonic. Hope it's great. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Hating Everything About You<p>

"Fire." ordered the two-tailed fox.

The Blue Typhoon fired more missiles and lasers at the Metarex base as Metarex and nature creatures poured out to defend it. The inhabitants responded by spreading out and charging forward to defend the ship. Sonic stood at the tip of the ship as he watched the destruction of the base. It was beginning to crumble and fall apart with each wave of attacks. Apparently, it wasn't as fortified as they had expected it to be, yet the Metarex leader hadn't made its appearance.

"Show yourself. Are you going to really let your Metarex fight for you? Come out you coward so I can burn your bloody corpse and ensure your death." thought the hedgehog as he eyes scanned the gathered forces.

Both sides formed into two armies glaring at each other and tensing to strike the other side down. Both sides prepared to launch ahead and begin the battle when a massive being materialized between them.

"It's that Metarex!" shouted Amy.

Rogue stared at the tower figure and commented, "He's huge."

"Sonic the hedgehog. I know what you're planning. You are seriously underestimating my Metarex. If you want a fight, come into the base to have the battle you're seeking." said the Metarex.

Its image flickered away as everyone realized it had only been a hologram of the leader. It was still insdie the battle waiting for the hedgehog to storm the castle. They all muttered to each other surprised at the sudden turnout. The leader of the Metarex was challenging Sonic to a battle instead of standing on the sidelines.

The hedgehog smirked. "Is that a challenge? I accept."

Sonic jumped off the ship and dived towards the ground. The crew rushed to get to their ship to catch him only to see him maneuver in midair into one of the base's windows. This immediately caused an uproar.

The girl hedgehog ran to the landing platform screaming, "Sonic!"

"Stop them. Don't let them near the base or the master." ordered a Metarex as they charged.

Both sides started attacking each other as Cosmo's daughter managed to slip past everyone's notice to follow the hedgehog inside. Sonic burned everything in sight, but still could not find the Metarex leader. There was only scorced metal and burn marks.

"Damn you. Show yourself." muttered the hedgehog as he frantically searched for it.

Suddenly, holograms of the Metarex leader appeared all around him and he threw black flames at all fo them. They dispersed, but more replaced them. The leader seemed to find it fit to remain in the shadows using holograms to mock him.

He looked up to the ceiling knowing there had to be cameras. "Damn it. Come here yourself so I can end you permanently."

"I should be saying the same thing. If only I had let you die all those times, then I wouldn't have to deal with all this pain." Its voice echoed in the halls.

His response: "I should have made sure you died that day. No, I should have killed you the moment I met you. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you."

Sonic felt a strange sensation that he knew that he had felt before and reached out with his own dark power. The reaction was instantaneous. The images surrounding him vanished and the hedgehog grinned at his realization.

"I found you. Now we can end this." He surged forward as the security system activated to stop him.

The Metarex edged toward its master as it clutched the side of its throne gasping for air. Whatever Sonic did must have caused it some invisible injury.

"Master." Freezing Fang laid a comforting hand on its master.

He was surprised to hear only the Metarex's fury. "Damn hedgehog. I'll kill you. I'll rip you to pieces."

"Master. The plan." he attempted to remind it.

The Metarex leader only back handed the Metarex causing it to fly across the room into a door which broke sending chaos emeralds tumbling to the ground. Chaos emeralds that had to be fake from the sheer number that spilled out. He struggled to his feet as the leader went to the panel that controlled the entire place.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you." It had become the Metarex's mantra.

It typed into the system and Freezing Fang moved in an attempt to stop its master, but stopped when he sensed the murderous intent emitting from it.

"Try to stop me and I'll kill you." That was finally.

The hedgehog dodged all the lasers and tossed black flames at them to devour them. That's when he tumbled forward feeling sharp pains strike his back. Looking at his back, he saw small blades stuck to his fur. He had let his guard down enough to let these small things hurt him. Sonic ripped them out and blood oozed out of his wounds.

"Scum. Can't even fight me face-to-face. How could you betray me?" demanded the hedgehog.

The Metarex leader's responded, "The one who did the betraying was you."

"You're wrong. Before you came along, I never had these feelings. I never had to worry about others. Now here you are destroying it." said Sonic.

"You were my friend. I trusted you . I poured my feelings into you and left me with nothing." thought the leader as it entered more commands.

The hedgehog burnt everything in his way as he thought, "I trusted you. You approached me when others feared me. When others dared not cross my path. Now you're trying to turn me into a monster again."

As one, they thought, "You were my world. A place I could escape to. A person I could confide in. Now you're my enemy. I hate you. I want you to disappear for all the pain you caused. Everything you've done to me has only my hate stronger, but why does some part of me care?"

Sonic felt a small. but srong part of him wanting to confront the Metarex not to destroy it, but to talk to it. Like he had wanted to from the very beginning. When he hadn't been so full of hate and dark energy like now.

"No! They're my enemies. Everyone is my enemy. I don't need anyone." he yelled to himself.

The Metarex experienced the same emotion using the machinery to support itself.

"Sonic's my enemy. I will never forgive him for what he's done." it struggled with itself.

"Mas…" began the Metarex.

Freezing Fan collapsed to the ground as the Metarex leader exuded a black aura and the emeralds that had tumbled in the room grew darker.

"So…nic…" The plant girl crawled across the ground as she tried to reach the hedgehog and saw that his aura got darker.

"What's going on? I feel my strength is leaving me. I never experienced this before." she thought.

All the fighting outside had ceased as everyone had collapsed to the ground. Any who tried to get back only collapsed unconsious from the pain that was being inflicted on them. An invisible force that was attacking everyone both Metarex and animal.

"Tails. What is happening?" asked the girl hedgehog.

"I don't know, but these readings…" started Tails as he typed into the panel.

The boy finished, "This is like what Dark Oak did."

"But it's attacking the Metarex too." spoke Rogue.

The two-tailed fox hesitated before saying, "I just don't know."

"I think it's coming from the base." suggeested the echidna.

"Sonic's in there." spoke Amy.

"Starlight too." said Tails.

The chao glanced at the screen unable to fly off of Cream. "Choo."

"We have to leave this up to them." Still their hearts feared for the worse.

Sonic noticed Starlight on the ground, but chose to ignore her. He wasn't interested in her as long as she stayed out of his way. The Metarex leader was his and no one was going to stand in his way.

"Sonic. Stop." she managed to say.

He didn't even bother to glance her way. "Do you want me to kill you? You won't be able to stop me."

"Don't give in to your emotions. That Metarex is using it against you." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

The hedgehog stepped on her head and crushed it into the ground as she cried out in pain. He conitnued to grind it to the ground oblivious to her screams of pain.

"Shut it. You can't do around acting like you get it. You did the same thing and nearly destroyed us." he spat.

When he lift his foot, the plant girl began, "I would never…"

Sonic cut her off. "Don't lie. I know you've been dealing with them."

Her whole body tensed before she questioned, "How did you know?"

"Does it matter? It shows that you're nothing more than a traitor." shot back the hedgehog.

"At least I don't go around trying to throw my pain at others." She soon regretted her words.

Sonic picked her off the ground and punched her in the stomach. She coughed off blood as he continued his attack. He relentlessly sturck her even though the possibility of killing her was there.

"You know nothing. That person. That person deserves to suffer. They don't get anything. I hate her. If only she died. Why are they making me suffer?" he ranted not realizing the words he was saying.

Once he hesitated, Starlight inquired, "Sonic? Who are you talking about?"

Stopping his fist, Sonic realized he had been talking gibberish. "Who am I talking about?"

He tossed her aside as he clutched his head. Memories he had tried to bury were overwhelming him. The bad and the good. The happy and the painful.

"I have to hurry. If I don't stop that Metarex, then it's over." He rushed off leaving her to lie in her blood.

The Metarex managed to hang over his master who was on the ground clutching its head. "I have to hurry. If I don't stop that hedgehog, then it's over."

The Metarex leader struggled to its feet and moved towards its throne with Freezing Fang struggling after it as the door broke down. They both saw the hedgehog standing in the rubble raditating a hateful, black aura. Suddenly, the two surged forward with their fists pulled back tp punch the other.

The Metarex realized what was going to happen and shouted, "No!"

An ice wall appeared between them, but it didn't last against the force of their strikes and they struck home. Sonic flew out of the room crashing in the opposing wall as the leader crashed into its throne breaking it. Both got up and pulled out their weapons as they came at each other again. Their blades clashed sending dark energy in all directions which was evident by everyone as it leaked out destroying the base from the inside.

"What's happening in there?" demanded Knuckles.

"The energy output increased. It's absorbing more and more of our strength and life. At this rate, we won't make it." responded the two-tailed fox.

"Sonic." thought the girl hedgehog.

"Starlight." thought Tails.

The chaos emeralds glowed brighter, but their light was not reagular gleaming colors. Rather it was a dark shade of their previous glorious color which darkened the room as the two continued to fight. The hedgehog summoned spheres of dark energy and threw them at the Metarex who countered with its own. The blast tore apart the walls of the room, but surprisingly many objects in the room remained unscathed like themselves and the emerals that merely scattered.

"Master…You need to stop…You'll destroy us all." said Freezing Fang

Neither of them paid any mind and continued to clash against each other. The chaos emeralds reacted by releasing more and more dark energy that seemed to strengthen the both of them and their attacks. They skidded across the ground and charged once more with their fists this time. Another ice wall appeared between them, but this time it was pulsing with energy from where they did not know and the punches failed to break it. This allowed them time to take a breather and they stared at each other and their reflection. An echo of a memory got them to put down their fists and the ice wall broke into pieces leaving them exposed to each other.


	12. Chapter 11: Explosive Exit

The next chapter. One more chapter left after this. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Explosive Exit<p>

After a pause, the Metarex leader spoke, "This doesn't mean I'm surrendering. I can't allow my Metarex to suffer for my actions."

"The reason I came after you was to talk to you and stop you." Sonic glanced away. "My friends may not understand me, but I won't hurt them anymore."

"I see. You're taming your darkness, but how long before it consumes you?"asked the Metarex.

"He's not taming me." Freezing Fang tensed as the dark glint returned to Sonic's eyes. "We're simply on the same terms at the moment." A pause. "You haven't been fighting at your full strength."

"So you noticed, but it doesn't matter." The leader shrugged its shoulders. "I have lost my interest in fighting you."

"Answer me then. I want to know why the Metarex are back and you as their leader. The person I knew would have fought against them not with them." demanded the hedgehog.

This seemed to interest the other Metarex who warily watched its master.

"You think things are so simple. So black and white." The Metarex leader glared at Sonic as it continued, "You're wrong. I told you that you need to find out for yourself the truth."

"You never said that." said the hedgehog.

"Didn't I?" A throbbing pain in his head made him collapse to the ground.

"How could you understand anything yet if you refuse to accept the truth?" The Metarex edge closer to him.

"What truth?" demanded Sonic.

"That we're totally different beings with totally different ideas. Different as the earth and sky. Different as the sun and moon. We could never be friends no matter how hard we try." the way the leader said confused both of them.

Getting back on his feet, the hedgehog spoke, "I don't believe that and I don't think you do. We had so many good times together when we were younger. I don't want to have to fight like this. Not as enemies."

"It's too late for that. My hate for you is stronger than our friendship. I refuse to stop the plan I've set in motion." said the Metarex.

"Don't do this. If you don't stop, I'll be force to destroy you like your predecessors." spoke Sonic.

The Metarex leader shot back, "You're not strong enough for that and you know it."

"As my old self, but with my darkness I will destroy you if I have no alternative." said the hedgehog.

"Really?" The leader seemed to pause to think about it. "I refuse. Too much is at stake for me to turn back and besides, we've already reached the point of no return."

"Then this is goodbye." Sonic summoned a huge orb of dark energy and flames before he flung it at the Metarex.

"Master!" Freezing Fang made an attempt to dive in to protect its master.

The Metarex leader simply raised its sword and sliced the orb into two. The energy dispersed before being sucked into the sword. The two others in room froze in disbelief at what it had done.

When the hedgehog found his voice, all he could say was: "No way."

The hilt of the blade struck the back of the Sonic's neck causing him to fall to his knees as the leader returned to its position. It had moved so fast neither of them noticed and that was impossible. Sonic was the fastest creature around and no one could be faster than him.

"I warned you. You can't win." spoke the Metarex.

"But…the fake emeralds…they're lending me their power…how can I lose?" This time it was Dark Sonic.

A pause. "You're not the only one drawing energy from them."

There was an explosion and shouting came from the doorway.

Freezing Fang had recovered from his shock and said, "It's time to leave master."

"Indeed." spoke the leader.

The Metarex leader pulled out a trigger as the hedgehog realized what was going to happen. He shouted at it to not do it, but the Metarex pressed the button. Explosions occurred throughout the building throwing everyone off balance and the place began to collapse inward. The two Metarex already vanished leaving Sonic to rush out of the room and grabbing anyone he saw.

"Sonic! Use the pills!" He was relieved to see that Cosmo's daughter was still alive.

Sonic followed the plant girl's suggestions as she did the same. The base collapsed completely leaving only a pile of rubble and everyone that was outside could only stare in horror at the ruins. No one had expected for the building to explode.

"Sonic and Starlight were in there." said the girl rabbit.

"Some of the inhabitants too." spoke the echidna.

"It can't be." said Amy.

"Choo. Choo." Cheese looked ready to cry.

A blast of flames shot out of the ruins and in those flames, a chain wrapped around part of the Blue Typhoon. The chain gave a tug and a massive group of people flew out crashing onto the ship's deck.

"Ow." The hedgehog rubbed his head. "That was some quick thinking."

"Yeah, but it looks like it worsened my wounds." spoke Starlight holding a hand to a wound.

The mention of her wounds made him remember what he'd done. "Starlight."

"Look! In the sky!"

Everyone glanced up and were surprised to see what they saw. The two Metarex were flying above them with the Metarex leader standing on Freezing Fang's shoulder while holding something in its outstretched hand.

"What is that?" questioned the girl bat.

"Choo?" the chao seemed to be asking the same question.

"It can't be…" started Cosmo's daughter.

"What?" inquired Chris.

Sonic was the one who answered. "It's the planet egg."

"We have to stop them." said the two-tailed fox.

"Wait. What's it doing?" spoke the girl hedgehog.

The leader tilted its wrist and the planet egg slipped through its fingers towards the ground. No one could believe their eyes.

"He dropped it!"

It returned back into the planet and the effect was instantaneous. The snow melted as little sprouts formed in the ground. The inhabitants started cheering when the base began to glow.

"What now?" asked Knuckles.

Small orbs of glowing light escaped the ruins and flew in all directions. They were of different colors and moved through the sky like shooting stars.

"What are those?" wondered Rogue, greed glittering in her eyes.

"Heart crystals!" said the hedgehog.

"Why are the Metarex relinquishing them? Aren't they collecting them to rule the galaxy?" demanded the echidna.

"What are they up to?" thought the plant girl.

"We better stop them now." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"Prepare to fire lasers and missiles." said Tails.

"Something's coming this way." spoke Cream.

A swarm of bats surrounded the Metarex as a ship emerged from the sky. The Metarex leader stepped off its commander and onto one of the bats. Amazingly, the bats were able to support its weight and it continued on its way to the ship.

"We need to stop them." said Amy.

"But we can't hit the bats." spoke the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choo." Cheese nodded its head vigorously.

"They could be like Leviation. Loyal to the Metarex." said the boy.

"But Leviation saved us. These bats could be good." argued Cream.

By that time, the two Metarex had already entered the ship and left orbit without a single fire from either group.

"Damn it." Sonic slammed his fist into the floor. "They got away."

"Calm down. What matters is we helped these people save their world." spoke Starlight.

"I guess." The hedgehog still wished that they could have done more.


	13. Chapter 12: Game Change

Done with this chapter and this installment. ^.^ Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Game Change<p>

The inhabitants laughed and danced with the Blue Typhoon's crew as bats hanged overhead. The creature made no attempt to harm them and in fact, they were quite friendly. Sonic noticed that Cosmo's daughter had sneaked away from the group, but said nothing. She hid in the shelter of the ship's shadow and activated her communication device.

"I was wondering when you'll contact me." said the Metarex.

"You." Her voice shook. "How dare you manipulate me. Not only that you've been lying to me."

"Oh?" The leader seemed amused by her words. "Are you sure about that? I have never made you do anything and I never lied to you."

"You got me to kill a fellow Guardian and lied to me about the mutation. There are others who can obtain the same exact mutation and now that I think about it my mom had the mutation too." spoke the plant girl.

"I never made you kill anyone. You promised me. You chose to willingly make a deal with me. As for the mutation, I said usually. In some rare cases, it can happen." Waving her off, it continued, "Now what is it you wanted to know."

"What?" Starlight couldn't believe her ears.

"I told you to betray your friends and you did. You killed a fellow Guardian who though you were on his side. Sonic found out you were dealing with me. You haven't told anyone what you've been doing. So what do you want in return?" questioned the Metarex leader.

She didn't know what to say to that. "I…I…"

"Stop it. I won't let you mess with her head anymore." Cosmo's daughter turned to see a hedgehog approaching.

"Sonic?" The plant girl wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

The Metarex didn't seem surprise by his arrival. "I wasn't talking to you."

"If you're talking to one of my friends, you need to talk to me." said Sonic as he took Starlight's arm which had the communicator on it.

"I don't see your logic. What she does is none of your business." spoke the leader.

"Her welfare is. I won't let you mess with Starlight's head anymore. Don't contact her ever again." said the hedgehog.

Sonic released Cosmo's daughter's arm as it said, "Hmph."

The connection was cut as the plant girl collapsed to the ground.

"How can you forgive me? I've been selling out to the Metarex." Bowing her head, she spoke, "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You were doing it because of your mother." said the hedgehog.

Starlight looked to him. "How come you know so much?"

"My darker half has been telling me things…" He didn't continue.

"Dark Sonic! I have to…" Jumping to her feet, she prepared to grab her chain.

Sonic stared at her with such warm and yet cool eyes that it stopped her in her tracks.

"Let me help you." She took his hand and instantly all thoughts of having to kill him disappeared leaving her with a warm sensation.

"White Lily' mutation…its gone. Did he…did he dispel it with his own?" thought Cosmo's daughter.

"The others must be worried. We better head back." spoke the hedgehog.

They saw the girl hedgehog talking to the two-tailed fox heatedly before they noticed them and Amy waved towards them. The duo came up just as the girl hedgehog pushed Tails forward.

"Amy." The two-tailed fox looked panicked.

"Come on Tails. You better give it to her before she misunderstands the situation." said Amy.

"Misunderstand what?" The two of them were curious.

"Here Starlight." She accepted whatever he had in his hands and saw it was a flower pendant.

A smile bloomed on her face as she said, "It's beautiful."

"Happy Birthday!" The girl hedgehog shouted.

The plant girl blinked. "What?"

"You're turning four so I wanted to get something really special since you're always telling me to not get anything." Tails rubbed the back of his head. "Amy helped me out."

"She did?" Starlight couldn't help think, "She wasn't interested in Tails?"

"It's similar to the one Cosmo had so Amy said it would be a good present." spoke the two-tailed fox.

She beamed. "Thank you Tails."

"I think Cosmo would be happy to know you had a similar pendant." Tails gave a sad smile thinking about her.

"Thank you everyone." She looked to Sonic. "You too Sonic. For helping me deal with my problems."

"Sonic was only helping her? She wasn't interested in him?" thought Amy.

The hedgehog gave her a thumbs up. "No problem."

"It really is a nice pendant. I just want to snatch it up." They glanced in the direction of the voice and spotted the girl bat.

"Rogue." She made her way towards them.

"Don't you dare. It's Starlight's present." the echidna came running after her.

This was a surprise. "Knuckles."

"We should have a party." joined in the girl rabbit.

The chao agreed. "Choo!"

"Cream. Cheese." Cosmo's daughter looked to the gathered. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were wondering what was going on between you four so we came to see for ourselves." said Chris.

"Starlight!" A familiar inhabitant was making his way towards them.

The plant girl ran up to meet him halfway. "Talu."

"Happy Birthday." he spoke.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?" inquired Starlight.

His reply: "I wanted to say good bye before I leave."

"Leave?" The group perked up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help stop the Metarex and understand what is happening in this world." said Talu.

"But how are you going to do that?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm going to join a resistance group. They'll be coming to pick up." he answered.

"There's a resistance group?" This was the first time they heard of it. "Who are they?"

"They said I'm not allowed to discuss it yet." spoke the boy.

"But how do you know about it?" asked Amy.

He hesitated before responding, "The Metarex were talking about it."

"Good luck then. Maybe we'll see each other again." said Cosmo's daughter.

He took her outstretched hand and shook it."I hope so. This is good bye."

They watched him disappear into the woods as the villagers finally settled down and returned to their homes.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" wondered Chris.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he sneezed. "We'll see."

"We better head on our way too." said the plant girl.

The crew agreed."Right."

They returned back into the ship prepared to take off.

* * *

><p>White Lily fiddled with her drink as a Guardian came into the room.<p>

"White Lily…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I know." She set her drink aside looking out into space. "The Metarex are toying with us. With the way things are going, they'll win. It seems we'll have to call those four girls in."

"Them?" The idea was preposterous. "What about their missions?"

"We have no choice. In order to counteract a user of the mutation, you need to have another used of mutations." Her decision was final.

He nodded. "Understood."

* * *

><p>...To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I hoped you like that. Now my next story is called <strong><em>Burning Memories<em>**.


	14. Extra

Here's an extra page for all of you that have read my story.

* * *

><p>Author: That took forever. It's hard to write from memory.<p>

?: How could you lose your USB in the first place?

Dark Death: You must be the worst planner I have ever seen.

Author: If none of you mind your own business, I'm going to make you go through humiliating experiences.

? & Dark Death: (rolls eyes) ...

Dark Sonic: Drat. Why did you let normal Sonic take over? I was so enjoying myself.

Starlight: You may have, but I was the one taking all the beating. I want to file a complaint.

Author: Sorry, but it's all apart of the plot.

?: Would this story really finish in 10 stories? You're already on the next one and no one knows what we Metarex are up to nor the Metarax.

Freezing Fang: The master is right. You don't intend to cram everything in the last ones are you?

Author: You will have to see because my original plan was lost along with the USB.

All the OCs facepalm and stare at author in disbelief.

Author: What? It's true. Hopefully I'll have everything resolved.

White Lily: Just great. We have an author who doesn't even know what she's doing.

Author: Hey! I do! I just need time that's all.

All OCs: You had so many months to catch up! Hurry the story along already!

Author: (runs) Okay!

* * *

><p>I'm really behind on my writing and the OCs don't seem to happy about that.<p> 


	15. OC Short Stories

Here are some more short stories. The first two you wouldn't have met since it happened before the current time, but it gives you a clear idea about what was going on and the motives behind the Metarex during their time there.

* * *

><p>Name: ?<br>Race: Inhabitant  
>Status: ?<br>First Appearance: N/A  
>Physical Apperance: NA  
>Relations: ?<p>

* * *

><p>It was cold. Sure I was used to the cold, but there was something wrong about this cold. It was a lot more colder than it should have been compared to what I'm used to. This new intense cold made it impossible to survive with what little we already had. Even our bat companions were having difficulty surviving in this kind of weather. I had to do something.<p>

Ignoring the warning of my people, I went out with my bat friend to search for a way for us to survive. Traveling through the frigid world our planet had become, I searched high and low for anything that could help.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The trees I was so accustomed to having some life in them were dead. The land was dead and I would soon join it if I do not hurry.

I press forward even as my friend screeched at me to return back. I cannot. I will not return back empty handed. My people needed me and I was going to do everything in my power to help them.

I do not know when I collapsed, but I found myself face down to the ground. My body was numb from the cold it had been forced to endure and I could not move. This must be the end for me. Calling out to my friend, I tell him to save himself. I did not wish for him to die here with me.

When I could make out the sounds of wings flapping away, I couldn't help feel relieved. At least he would live. I would not have to die feeling responsible for his death. Closing my eyes, I accepted my end.

* * *

><p>Name: ?<br>Race: Bat  
>Status: ?<br>First Appearance: N/A  
>Physical Apperance: NA  
>Relations: ?<p>

* * *

><p>My friend was dying. I had to do something, but what could a mere creature such as myself do? Lifting him to safety would be impossible for me. There had to be someone close by to help. I beat my wings forcing myself through the freezing winds screeching for someone to help.<p>

There was no answer. I should have known no one would dare come out in this weather. It was dangerous. The only reason we left was because we knew we knew something had to be done and no one was willing to act. Now my friend was paying the price.

Ice formed on my wings weighing me down, but I pressed on. If I fell, it would be the end for the both of us. I wasn't going to let him die. With one last stretch, I aimed for what I had hoped were people before my wings gave in and I crashed to the ground.

"Master!"

"What is that thing?"

Those did not sound like anything I've heard before. You were these beings. Why were they made of metal?

"Stand down."

The group parted as one figure approached me. It reached out to me and I bared my fangs. I didn't like this creature. It was unnatural.

"Master..."

"It's fine."

The thing took me into its arms as it studied my form. I could not see its eyes, but I know when a creature looks at another creature when trying to decipher an enemy or foe.

"Your wings have froze over. The cold is going to kill you soon. Why would a creature such as yourself dare come out?"

Its words reminded me of my friend and I struggled out of its grip. The thing let me go as I stumbled to fly back to him. My wings only caved in and I plummeted in the ground. Still I had to go to him and clawed at the ground.

"What is it doing?"

"Perhaps it will lead us to something important." The thing lifted me up again. "Lead us to where you wish to go."

And I did. There was no choice. He needed help before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Name: Freezing Fang<br>Race: Metarex  
>Status: Alive<br>First Appearance: See chapter 2 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: The Cold Truth Chapter 2<br>Relations: Metarex-commander, Inhabitants-?

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw was ice. Or at least I thought it was ice. My vision was different the last time I remembered. Then I realized I couldn't remember what my vision had been before.<p>

Sitting up, I spotted a figure sitting in a throne speaking with other metal creatures. The words came strangely to me. They were loud even though they were far from me and it grated on my ears. I scanned my surroundings. The place indeed felt like an ice palace, but I did not feel cold.

"You're awake."

Spinning around, I saw that the metal creature from before had crossed the room before I could hear it. We were the only ones left in the room, but I felt unnerved by this one being. Why did it seem so familiar to me yet not at the same time?

"Looks like the experiment was a success."

Experiment? What experiment?

"You were dying. The both of you. The only way to save you was to merge the moth of you together in this body."

Had I spoken aloud and not realize it? Both? I couldn't understand what was going on and the pounding in my head hurt. Reaching up to touch my head, I realized my hands were made of metal and I slipped off the table.

"Calm yourself. You'll end up hurting yourself if you overreact."

I remember now. I remember dying. I remember trying to save him. I remember finding help. I remember the words it had whispered into my ear. I was no longer what I had been before. I was one of these creatures now. There was no going back for me no matter how hard I tried.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I want you to rest before you take over as commander of this base."

"Commander?" Even my voice was different.

"Yes. You know this world well and I want you to lead my Metarex to put this place under our thumb. It shouldn't be difficult since we pulled out the planet egg. This planet will die from the sever cold and there would be no one left."

I didn't remember what happened next, but my hands were on this monster's neck. I wanted to kill it for threatening my world and ice formed around us. A blade was pressed against my back and I tensed.

"Release the master or I cut off your wings."

"Don't Blade. I will handle this."

We broke apart and stared at them warily. Why hadn't I seen him earlier? What was going on?

"I see now. It seems you're more bat like. You're blind and can only perceive with sound."

So that's what it was. I wasn't truly seeing with my eyes, but with my ears. That's why my surroundings were strange. Still that wasn't enough to distract me from my anger.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you destroy my world?"

A pause. "I need power and to obtain that I must destroy worlds and lives. I cannot allow anyone to stand in my way."

"Then I will." Blade tensed, but was stopped by its master. "I won't let you destroy my home, but you are my master now."

"Your point?"

"I promise to serve you faithfully no matter what happens. I will become a monster in your hands if you promise to give up on this world."

"You impenitent..." He stopped when he heard a chuckle.

"Really? You would sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?"

"I would."

"Fine." No one could believe their ears. "You will become the enemy of these people and their savior. I made you into a monster against your will to save a life that had been ready to give up and you're willing to submit yourself to become the thing you detest. Then we shall see what the fruits of your resolve would become."

"As you wish...master."

There was no turning back. I was going to save my people even if it meant I would be the one they hated the most.

* * *

><p>Name: Talu<br>Race: Inhabitant  
>Status: Alive<br>First Appearance: See chapter 4 (I'm lazy.)  
>Physical Apperance: The Cold Truth Chapter 4<br>Relations: Metarex-enemy, Sonic & friends-ally, Inhabitants-villager, Guardians-member

* * *

><p>Stepping forward, I glanced at my surroundings. I've never seen such a ship before and such diverse creatures. I could not even think to describe them all. One of them indicated to me to hurry on and I did. There was no time to think about such things. I came here to join them.<p>

When I reached the designated room, I was surprised to see a woman waiting for me. She was unlike anything I've ever seen before. White hair was a sign of old age, but she looked only in her 20s. She pointed to the chair in front of her and I took my place.

"You wish to aid us in the destruction of the Metarex?"

"Of course. They hurt my people." I mumbled under my breath, "And my father."

"Being a Guardian is nothing to take lightly. There is no guarantee you will live. In a battle against such a foe, the next second could be your last."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I won't let them get away with what they're done."

A pause. "That's not the only reason you came is it."

"I want to know the truth." Her cold stare made my insides freeze up. "I want yo know what's going on in the universe."

When she said nothing, I thought I somehow angered her. Perhaps I wouldn't survive the next second after her. Instead, she burst into a smile and laughed. Her actions somewhat reminded me of the Metarex leader who pointed me into this direction.

"You're a good kid and I do hope you survive this. You might even meet up with Sonic and the others if things go right."

He didn't know that. They didn't even know about them, but the Guardians knew about them. Then again it made sense since these people who were at war with the Metarex should know about something like that.

"In this file you will receive information about your duties. Carry them out no matter what even if it costs you your life. Every action we make is vital in this battle."

Accepting the file, I said, "I understand."

* * *

><p>Phew. I hope you enjoyed these little snipnets. Now on to the rest of the story.<p> 


	16. Preview

Here's the preview for the next story: **_Burning Memories_**.

* * *

><p>With Sonic stuck with a cold...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You still have a small fever. Maybe you should sit this one out."<em>

_"But I can't sit around and wait to get better. I want to help as much…ah…as...ah…I…ah…can. ACHOO!"_

* * *

><p>...the others would be forced to defend him...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I guess he won't be well enough to fight yet then."<em>

_"We can handle any Metarex that comes our way."_

* * *

><p>...only to find they don't have to...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We have not come to battle."<em>

_"Why should we believe you?"_

_"Under orders from our master, we invite you to Slither's base."_

* * *

><p>...and that the Metarex commander Slither makes a deal...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We want to know what you know during your stay. In exchange, we'll tell you things we know."<em>

* * *

><p>...which leads Sonic down memory lane...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We're not going to battle. All we're going to do is see all my memories then yours."<em>

* * *

><p>...but would he find the answers he wants...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I want to know. I want to know why this is happening again."<em>

_"Very well. Step forward."_

* * *

><p>...or would the memories burn him out?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sonic was on the cold, wet, and muddy ground crying. He never wanted this. This wasn't what he intended when he used the chaos emeralds. It was pouring hard, but he didn't care about that. Blood covered his hands as he continued to scream on the top of his lungs at the sight he was forced to replay in his mind.<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my preview. Can't wait to see your opinions in <strong><em>Burning Memories<em>**.


End file.
